James's Adventure, Chapter 3
by jerogger
Summary: This is the third chapter, obviously. There will be a new main character coming soon, and it is somewhat of an original character, but they won't arrive until chapter 5. Until then, enjoy this story! By the way, Mira will come back next chapter, so look forward to it!


Chapter 3

They arrived in a saga that James knew very well: The Future Trunks Saga. Trunks wasn't able to go with them, because he would change history. Not that James wasn't happy with being with Goku and Vegeta.

But he knew the main villains in this timeline: Zamasu, an evil Kai that became immortal, and Goku Black, Zamasu's friend that was also Zamasu from the past who wished to have Goku's body. It was a very confusing Saga. But both of them were highly dangerous. Especially Goku Black.

"We need to find Zamasu." said Goku. "Let's start north of here." They flew to the destination that Goku had in mind. When they got there, they saw the Trunks in that timeline in his false Super Saiyan God form, on the ground with Goku Black grinning in their direction.

James felt Vegeta tense up. "It's Black, that bastard," he said. "I can't stand him. He makes himself more powerful the more he fights. Watch out for him."

Vegeta charged at Goku Black, firing Ki Blasts, but Goku Black dodged them all, and retaliated by charging Vegeta himself. "Aren't you going to help?" James asked Goku. "I can't," he replied. "Vegeta doesn't like it when we fight the same guy at the same time, and neither do I. Besides, we haven't found Zamasu yet. He could be anywhere. Keep an eye out for him. He could be anywhere."

Suddenly, Goku got knocked back by a big Ki Blast. James looked up, and was shocked to see Vegeta floating above them. He had a smile on his face, but a look of hatred towards Goku. James saw an earing similar to the one Goku Black had on his ear.

"Oh no." said Goku. "I know why history is changed now." James was puzzled. "Why is Vegeta there?"

"Because," Goku said, "That isn't Vegeta. That's Zamasu. He switched bodies with Vegeta using the Super Dragon Balls, like when he switched bodies with me."

"Correct, Goku, but you can call me Vegeta Black." said Vegeta Black. "And I stole this body because I finally have a chance to eliminate both of you Saiyans from this perfect world of ours!"

With that, his hair turned a shade of pink, which, as James knew, was his Super Saiyan Rose transformation, and he charged at Goku. James didn't know what to do, so he flew to Trunks to see if he could help.

He dropped next to Trunks and pulled out a Senzu Bean. "Eat up. We need your help," said James. Trunks sat up. "Thank you, but I need you to get these to Goku and my dad," said Trunks. He dropped a set of earrings in his hand. "What are these?" asked James. "That's not important right now." said Trunks. "My dad and Goku will know what they are. Give those to them with a Senzu Bean."

Puzzled with his words, James flew to Vegeta and Goku, who were lying on the ground due to a gigantic assault by Goku and Vegeta Black. James reached them and took out the earrings. "Trunks told me to give these to you." Goku and Vegeta looked stricken. "Where did he get these?" asked Vegeta, shocked.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of light. James turned around, and saw a single person hovering in the air, with no Goku Black or Vegeta Black in sight.

The man stretched his arms. "Man, this feels weird", he said. When he spoke, he had two voices, instead of one. "Damn it," said Vegeta, who had eaten the Senzu Bean. "They fuzed."

Goku had the earring on his ear, and James saw Vegeta put on the other earring on the opposite ear, grumbling. The earrings began to glow, much to James's surprise. Goku and Vegeta were pulled towards each other, and a flash of light was emitted from the spot where they stood. In their place was another man, with blue hair, and a smile on his face.

"Right!" he said, and he too had two voices. James knew that this was the legendary Vegito, one of his favorite fighters. "Let's do this!" He flew at Vegito Black with everything he had.

James knew better than to get involved, so he went to find Trunks. He found him taking care of Mai, his friend.

Trunks noticed his approach. "I got the earrings from Supreme Kai." he said. "I wasn't able to save him, or the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Gowasu. They were just too strong."

James didn't know what to say. He was never good at making people feel better. In fact, the more he tried to help, the more he seemed to mess up.

Trunks looked up at him. "Help my dad." he said. Vegito Black will overcome them. I need to protect everyone else."


End file.
